


Go Steady With Me

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, par-tayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey ponders: Is Ian his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Steady With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from On Directing by Tegan and Sara (Also I don’t even know how to approach new-Ian, so I wrote him as I usually would)

It all started with a question. 

Well really, it all started with a party, a stupid party that Mickey didn't even want to be at. But Ian had begged him to go to, and in his fragile state, Mickey just couldn't say no to him.

So they were walking to this dumbass fucking party, and Mickey was wearing dumbass fucking plaid. With an itchy collar. "Why the fuck I gotta wear this again?" Mickey asks, tugging on the collar and glaring at everyone who walked passed.

"Because your usual muscle shirts aren't going to cut it here" Ian replies, rolling his eyes and gesturing to a door "I think it's here" and yeah you didn't need to be a detective to figure it out considering the loud music blasting through the door. 

"Remind me why we're going to this thing?" Mickey questions as the door opened and the music intensified. 

"These are my coworkers, and my friends" Ian shrugs as he nudges Mickey through the door "I want to stay on their good side. Plus," he adds, side eyeing two guys making out on the couch "it'll be fun" and there's that shit-eating grin that Mickey can't resist. 

It is 20 minutes later, Ian chatting with guys randomly and Mickey standing behind him and glaring at everybody who gets too close, when things start getting weird. 

Mickey is too busy glaring at the floor to notice the guy saddling up next to him "You here alone?" Mickey almost jumped at the voice, but shakes it off quickly and turns his glare on the guy who had interrupted his glowering. 

"No" he says, gesturing to Ian who was close by and talking to some guy with spiked blonde hair. 

"Redhead, nice" The guy comments as he brushes his too-long brown hair out of his eyes. "He your boyfriend"

And that throws Mickey off, "Uhhh" he answers intelligently.

"I'm only asking because I was wondering if you wanted to... find a room?" and really can't he just out-right ask? Mickey considers this guy, he isn't _bad _looking. But he doesn't have red hair, and his skin is too tan, and there is absolutely zero freckles.__

__And he isn't Ian._ _

__"Fuck off" is Mickey's polite answer. The guy shrugs and walks off as Ian comes up behind Mickey and puts a hand on his waist._ _

__"What'd he want?" Ian asks as Mickey shrugs away from his hand._ _

__"Nothin'. Well, he wanted to fuck." Mickeys shrugs and Ian raises an eyebrow._ _

__"You weren't interested?" He smirks and Mickey knows what he's doing. Knows that he wants to hear Mickey say that he won't sleep with anyone but him. Instead Mickey closes his mouth and shrugs. Ian rolls his eyes "Well, Chad wanted to snort some coke and fuck so..."_ _

__Mickey knows that his mouth opens at that, he can also feel his face heating up. But it is nothing compared to the way his heart stops and starts back up again like it drank 5 cans of red bull. "That's okay, right?" Ian asks all big bambi eyes._ _

__'No, fuck no!' Mickey wants to shout 'You're mine and I'm yours and that's fucking it!' but instead he lifts one shoulder non-nonchalantly and mutters "You're a big boy, you can make your own decisions." and is out of that party like his ass is on fire, not even waiting to hear Ian's response._ _

__\------_ _

__It's 3 hours later when Mickey sees Ian again._ _

__He is on the roof of the abandoned building smoking a joint, when Ian walks up "So how was it?" Mickey asks, not even having to look up when he hears footsteps approaching. No one but them know about this place._ _

__"The coke? It was good." Mickey feels Ian sit down next to him and growls when he tries to grab the joint._ _

__"You know that's not what I meant." Mickey mumbles, adamantly staring at the cigarette butts on the ground that were left there from all the times him and Ian would go up to the roof to fuck and smoke._ _

__"God Mickey, I didn't fuck him!" Mickey finally turns to stare at Ian at that "I didn't want to." Ian continues "I mean fuck, after everything we've been through? I couldn't just..." Ian breaks off with a groan and Mickey lets him take the joint this time when he grabs for it._ _

__Mickey thinks back to the last few weeks, how Ian had practically moved in with him, how they spent all their free time actually _hanging out _and not just fucking. Thinks about the heated kisses stolen whenever there is no one else in the room and the soft kisses when they're in bed at night waiting to fall asleep. And it makes him wonder___ _

____"Ian," and god doesn't Ian's head just jerk up at the sound of his first name coming out of Mickey's mouth "Are we..." and really how do you phrase it? Mickey had never been serious with someone before. Had never gotten passed a few fucks. Hell, his first kiss had been with Ian in the front seat of a van before a robbed some old dudes house._ _ _ _

____But Ian knows him. Thank god Ian knows him "Together, boyfriends?" Ian suggests with a smile tugging on the edge of his lips "Yeah Mick, we are."_ _ _ _

____"Oh," Mickey sighs, taking the joint back from Ian and sucking on it a little harder than necessary, trying to hide the smile threatening to take over his face, "Okay."_ _ _ _


End file.
